


The Most Proficient

by eostella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other, Short Drabble, WindRelease!Shikadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eostella/pseuds/eostella
Summary: A short drabble which I concocted after reading one of the facts regarding Temari after the world war. I am not even sure if it's true but...ah well.





	The Most Proficient

It was a regular autumn afternoon in Konoha, and the sun was just beginning to set. Nara Shikadai set up the shogi board for him and his father to pass time with. It was one of the rare days when Shikamaru was home early and his son was eager to invite him to a round of the game.

"Oyaji…?"

"Hm?"

"We learned about nature release with Moegi-sensei today and I have wind chakra. She says she wants to meet with us a week from now with some knowledge about our affinity. Something about being responsible for our own training. Can you teach me stuff about that?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot," Shikamaru said as he made the first move. "I don't have that chakra. And if you want serious training, you go to the person the world considers as the most proficient wind user."

"Do you know them?" Shikadai asked, hoping he could get a clue.

"Well, my late sensei was that person but that was years ago. The world's most proficient wind user is luckily in Konoha. You can find that person in one of the offices in the Hokage tower."

Shikadai groaned. "I have to search each office? Mendokuse."

"Iie. There's an easier way for you to talk with that person," he said nonchalantly.

"Where can I find that person?" Shikadai asked eagerly.

Shikamaru finally looked to his son and smirked. "She's in the kitchen making dinner."

Shikadai's eyes widening and jaw slackening were worth all that troublesome build up.

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere in instagram that after the war, Temari was considered the most proficient wind release user in the world. While I took that with a grain of salt, especially since the poster didn't provide a source, I could see that happening. Since she was first introduced, I think she had the wind at her command and considers it her friend. And I rarely saw her wield hand signs for jutsu so I think that's good enough basis to support whoever made that claim, if it's not canon fact. And Asuma's mention is just for the sake of it...just creative freedom and nothing else. Hoho.


End file.
